Sciali
Lapinals Lapinal are a new breed of guardinal that have appeared only within the past few weeks. They are subject to much scrutiny and curiosity from other guardinals. Rather than evolve directly into sagely and wizardly ursinals, some equinals and lupinals evolve upwards into an intermediate form, that of the lapinal. These rabbit-like celestials are spymasters and mesmerists, and possess a power level comparable to that of noble djinn. A typical lapinal has the following statistics (16 stars): *Power: E (-1) *Precision: A (+3) *Resistance: B (+2) *Speed: B (+2) *Range: D (one zone away or 15 meters) *Courage: 5 *As the Wind (extraordinary ability): A lapinal can move and fly twice as fast as a regular human can move and is uninjured by falls. *Fangs, Fists, and Feet (extraordinary ability): Chomp chomp, punch punch, kick kick. *Caress Mind (spell-like ability): With a successful Precision vs. Resistance roll, a lapinal can gently nudge the mind of a creature within 15 meters, implanting within them charms and suggestions, or potentially causing the victim to fall into a deep slumber. *Claws and Fangs (extraordinary ability): Scratch scratch, bite bite. *Energy Helix (supernatural ability): With a touch or with a needle-thin helical ray out to 15 meters, a lapinal can channel both positive and negative energy. Against undead and creatures kin to undead, the negative energy subsides, leaving only positive energy to harm the target's form. Against constructs, the positive and negative energy violently clash in a manner disruptive to such animated entities. Against everyone else, the positive energy subsides, and only negative energy remains to sap away life. *Extradimensional Space (supernatural ability): A lapinal has access to a cylindrical extradimensional space 6 feet in diameter and 10 feet in depth. *Immunities and Resistances (extraordinary ability): As a guardinal, a lapinal is immune to any and all electricity- and petrifirabbition-based dangers and has a +1 bonus to any rolls made to resist acid, cold, or poison. *Minor Healing (supernatural ability): A lapinal can heal wounds within 15 meters. *Omniglot and Speak with Animals (extraordinary ability): A lapinal knows all languages, even that of animals. *Puissant Senses (extraordinary ability): A lapinal's senses push the boundaries of the mundane. A lapinal has blindsight, detect scrying, greater arcane sight, scent, see in darkness, see invisibility, and tremorsense out to line of sight. *Sensation Mark (spell-like ability): A lapinal can plant an invisible "sensation mark" upon a creature within 15 meters. This takes a successful Precision vs. Resistance roll if the target would be unwilling. A sensation mark bears an aura of divination magic (but is NOT considered scrying, much like chain of eyes and share husk spells) and can be dispelled with an appropriate ability and a roll against the lapinal's Resistance. There are two types of "sensation marks": "neutral sensation marks" (the lapinal can maintain up to 27 of these at any given time) and "friendly sensation marks" (the lapinal can maintain only 3 of these at any given moment), and a creature cannot have more than one mark from a single lapinal. **"Neutral Sensation Mark": Anyone with a "neutral sensation mark" unwittingly broadcasts their full span of sensory and emotional information to the lapinal and to anyone with the lapinal's "friendly sensation mark." Any information broadcast this way gains the benefits of the lapinal's Puissant Senses, but the creature with the "neutral sensation mark" does not actually benefit from the Puissant Senses themselves. If a creature with the lapinal's "neutral sensation mark" comes within 15 meters of another creature, the lapinal can attempt to transfer the "neutral sensation mark" to that new creature; this takes a Precision vs. Resistance roll if the new creature would be unwilling; a success transfers the "neutral sensation mark," while a failure leaves it in place. **"Friendly Sensation Mark": Anyone with a "friendly sensation mark" benefits from Puissant Senses. They can also begin or end a broadcast of their full span of sensory information to the lapinal and to anyone with the lapinal's "friendly sensation mark." The lapinal and anyone with the lapinal's "friendly sensation mark" can also telepathically converse with one another. **Note: The effects of "sensation marks" apply even across planes. The lapinal and those bearing the lapinal's "friendly sensation mark" find it trivial to multitask and simultaneously perceive several discrete sets of sensory and emotional information. Sciali Sciali is a deadborn guardinal. She has spent a decade as a musteval, another decade as a cervidal, and a third as a lupinal, before evolving into a lapinal just a few weeks ago. She joined the Society of Sensation's Elysian branch early in her life, out of a desire to do good by expanding the multiverse's knowledge base through the most hands-on method possible. Sciali's dumb luck got her entangled in a number of multiverse-saving adventures spanning everywhere from Acheron's Blade Maze of Therores, to the Ethereal Plane's fabled Embryonite, to Herdspace's megafauna. The ensuing sensory stone recordings gradually nudged the celestial up the ranks until she finally became a factor of the Society. Ever since her evolution to the new form of lapinal, however, Sciali has shifted her outlook. The rabbit might have cared about directly saving the multiverse in her previous guardinal forms, but now, she finds it a little trite. The celestial sincerely believes she can do more good in the Wheel by helping people relax and soothe their minds, because in a cosmos of life-threatening troubles, a little peace and contentment is exactly what many people need to find the inner strength to solve problems themselves. After all, Elysium is "the plane of peaceful rest," and what is an exemplar to do if not exemplify their home plane's qualities? (It is totally not an excuse to take a break and laze off in luxury, nope, honest.) After conferring with her fellow factors in the Sensates, Sciali formulated the following master plan: she would go out on more adventures to exert himself and record some interesting sensory stones, and in between those adventures, the guardinal would undertake the real work of recording relaxing experiences that might soothe the minds of even the most stressed-out general of the Blood War. The guardinal is now ready to get started! Thanks to the Sensates being the wealthiest of the factions, Sciali has three upper-middle-class homes in the City of the Star's Ray of Natural Delights, the Citadel of Ice and Steel, and Sigil's Lady's Ward. All three homes have portals linking them together, and also portals to the Gilded Hall and the Civic Festhall. Sciali is not without other ambitions, however: *The celestial is deeply concerned about the Transcendent Order encroaching upon Elysium. The Ciphers are known for their tendency to drag everyone into true neutrality, and yet they have placed many of their non-Sigilian headquarters in the restful plane. This means that they threaten to corrupt Elysium and drag parts of it down the Outlands! This cannot stand. Sciali needs to make Elysium great again. *Sciali has been interested in her past life as a mortal. After a thorough investigation, she has discovered the conduit which he originally came into Elysium from. It leads to a flagship of the Elven Imperial Fleet, a spelljammer so vast that it has its own network of conduits! Equal parts warship, civilian colony ship, and magical research center, it is the pride and joy of the elves. What role could Sciali have played in this mobile elven empire? Ways of Life *Guardinal Spymaster *Sensate Factor Quirk Just wants to relax and help others relax. Equipment *Druid-crafted super-duper-eternal wand of dispel magic, Power B (+2), range 55 meters, operates 3/day, six inches long and made of obdurium